


Spot Light

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's Marvel Stories [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Married Stark-Rogers, Teasing, Unnamed Science Event, You decide what red carpet event their walking, or a Charity Gala, women in STEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Natasha and Steve walk the red carpet.





	Spot Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Women In Stem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514253) by gilestel. 

> I hope you enjoy this treat!

* * *

“Bored yet, beloved?” Natasha asks low, her voice far too soft for a normal human to hear, but knowing her husband would be able to pick up on it with his superhuman hearing, and flashes a cool smile as she rearranges her body for as the paparazzi call for them to look this way and that. 

Steve lets out a low chuckle and turns to beam down at his wife, eyes shining brightly with adoration for the woman in his arms. Bending low to rumble in her ear as he gives her waist a quick squeeze, “How could I be bored, what with the flashing lights, the screaming questions, and you in my arms, darlin’?”

Natasha turns her head to look up and shoot him a fond roll of her eyes, “You’re such a giant sap,” she murmurs just before accepting the kiss he gives her. 

“You knew that when you proposed to me,” he shoots back, a teasing smile playing at his lips. “Besides,” he straightens up and moves to trail behind Tasha as they’re called to move beyond the photographers and over towards the reports. “No place I’d rather be than here with you tonight.” 

“Biggest lie you’ve ever told,” Natasha snarks back just before the reporters began yelling, vying for her attention so they can be the first to ask her questions. “You’d rather be out punching Hydra or AIM agents.”

“No, no, well, maybe not no, not tonight,” Steve denies, before Natasha can call on someone, “Tonight I’d rather be in the shop watching you work or curled up in bed binge watching Parks and Rec with you. Alone.” 

Grinning, Natasha swallows back a chuckle before turning and pointing aimlessly at the crowd of screaming people, “Lets get the torture portion of the night started then, so we can get back to the tower and choose either the shop or our bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
